Perfect Rival
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: El obtuvo todas las victorias, pero el otro los mejores resultados. Warning: Yaoi. Es el tercer capitulo de la saga Perfect.


**Perfect Rival**

Una vez mas, aparesco yo con un yaoi de mi pareja favorita no tan conocida el shadowxJet, l s fanes del SonicxShadow pueden leer siempre y cuando esten dispuestos a aceptar nuevas facetas del erizo azul.

Se que muchos esperan (al menos quiero pensar) la resolucion de los otros fics pero tengame paciencia, debo hilar mis musas tan locas como yo, mientras este lindo, dramatico one-shot (como quiera que se escriba)

Aclaratoria, ningun personaje de Sega me pertenece, que mas quisiera yo, pero ni modo. La historia fue sacada de mi loca mente, savi?

En fin, disfruten owo.

La musica inspirada en este fic:

 _ **Love like you doXEllie Goulding**_

 _ **Blanco y negroXMalú**_

 _ **SacrilegioX Christian Chavez.**_

 _Podía ganarle al Dr. Eggman en sus propias trampas._

 _Salió victorioso contra Mephiles en su forma de divina, hablando del juego claro. Pero aun asi le gano._

 _Venció a su mala copia de Metal Sonic en mas de una ocasión._

 _En resumidas cuentas, ha derrotado a sus rivales y enemigos tanto en videojuegos o comics como la vida real._

 _Pero ahora…_

Veía con sombría mirada desde una rama de un árbol a la pareja que estaba frente a un carrito de helados. La ardilla miraba con fanatismo y ternura al dúo frente a ella mientras terminaba de servir los postres helados.

El mas joven sonreía con altanería ocultando su felicidad al sentir una mano en su hombro abrazándolo mientras sostenía su helado de vainilla y nuez.

Marcaba lo que era suyo sin pudor. Frente al mundo, una actitud completamente nueva. Algo que el mas joven logro sacar a la luz. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza casi haciéndolo sangrar. Decidió irse, no quiera hacer una escena, no frente al objeto de sus pasiones ahí.

-ah?-su azulada mirada se fijo en un árbol mientras dejaba de comer su helado.

-Ocurre algo?-

-Creí que… bah-sigue comiendo su helado como si no mereciera comer semejante basura callejera pero el sabia mas que bien que era para disimular el enorme bochorno que sentía al percatarse que mas de una persona se les quedaba viendo.

Como no, hace mas de 3 meses que el, Jet the Hawk, el legendario señor de los vientos y experto en extreme Gears era novio de Shadow the Hedgehog, la forma de vida mas perfecta, el erizo mas jodidamente deseado del corporativo de Sega.

Bueno, sin contar a Sonic. Para el, el erizo azul es puto, un imbécil.

-Jet-

Un joputa abusón de su puesto de héroe.

-Jet-

Claro que el a veces también lo hacia pero no al grado de dañar la integridad moral de otro ser.

-Jet-

Además era manipulador… para el hilo de sus pensamientos al sentir algo húmedo y frio en su sus dedos. Toma su helado con la otra mano, la anterior se habia manchado con el postre frio derretido.

-iuuuu!-se queja infantilmente sacudiendo su mano.

-Que torpe-le regaña el erizo negro con una risa ligera.

-haaa, mejor ayúdame a quitarme esto hiiiii!-exclama sonrojándose fuertemente al sentir la lengua de erizo lamer sus dedos de manera tan sensual que debía ser ilegal y restringido al máximo de la ley… para hacer que su mamífero novio la rompiera.

-por Que estabas tan distraído?-habla suave y dejando de lamer la yema de su dedo índice y mirándolo fijamente.

Rayos como maldecía que los ojos del erizo bicolor lo volvieran loco, eran hermosos… exóticos... y… que le había preguntado?

-ha, sentí que alguien nos vigilaba-pestañeo aun sonrojado recobrando el sentido y lamiendo su helado para quitarse el rubor. para su sorpresa e infortunio habia un grupo de fanaticas tomando fotos con corazones en los ojos y algunas desmayadas con sospechosas narices sangrantes.

-hey-siente como su pareja toma con suavidad su mentón y lo hace verlo.

Shadow admitia que le gustaban mucho los ojos del halcon, tan puros y azules. Beso con suavidad las areas con postre y su pico con tanto cuidado como si fuera cristal.

Mas cercano a la verdad.

Sabia algo del pasado del mas joven, su madre habia muerto cuando el era un huevo y su padre no lo crio tan cariñoso, eso explicaba su carácter arisco, al menos una parte.

Se habia propuesto a sanarlo. Habia aprendido de una vieja amiga que al ayudar a otros con tus mismas heridas, te sanabas a ti mismo.

 _Porque el dolor une mas que el amor._

Dejo de besarlo e ignorar los gritos de emocion de las fanaticas que sabia estaban ahí observando. Mejor para el, queria dejar bien en claro que su relacion con Hawk iba en serio y pensaba estar con el hasta que el desamor o la muerte lo separara.

La muerte le resbalaba porque era inmortal y haría todo a su alcance para que Jet siguiera enamorado de el.

…

El silencio de un bosque se veia interrumpido por un sonido peculiar y Una vez mas, el pobre árbol sufría las consecuencias de la frustración y furia de un puñetazo que abrió varias grietas y leves hilos de sangre escurrían del mismo.

El erizo de un precioso pelaje azul se dejo caer al suelo arrodillándose y dando golpes al piso con furia y gritos ahogados por la mandíbula apretada. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y tierra, además de mancilladas por los golpes. Pero eso no se comparaba al dolor que sufría su pecho.

Jamás en su vida había odiado a nadie, ni siquiera a la niña rubia que siempre acompañaba a Shadow, ni a Rouge por ser la amiga mas cercana y su actitud coqueta que le desagradaba cuando se comportaba así hacia el erizo negro.

Ni a Amy por fastidiarle la vida por su "amor" hacia el.

Ni siquiera el bigoton de Nintendo por su pasado compartido, no podía, hacerlo seria darle demasiado valor.

Hasta ese día fatídico.

La tarde de agosto 12 a las 5, vio a Jet salir con Shadow. El momento que el erizo de ojos carmín miro con adoración al halcón, el beso que le habia dado.

Le había ganado a Jet en las competencias de su categoría.

Pero el se había quedado con la atención del erizo negro.

Le había arrebatado, aunque no oficialmente pero al halcón sentía que si, su reputación del señor de los vientos.

Que obtuvo el? Las facetas ocultas de Shadow que tanto ansiaba descubrir.

El había tomado su cuerpo por primera vez haciéndolo estremecer e imposible de olvidar.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al imaginar cuantas noches habían compartido el halcón verde con su "rival". Le dio un nuevo significado de: "ser el ultimo". Aunque el primer lugar disfrutaba de lo inexplorado, el ultimo seria quien se queda con todo.

Sus dedos estrujaron el suelo.

Lo admita estaba celoso.

 ** _Jodidamente celoso._**

-shadow-susurro con adoración y dolor mientras se abrazaba. Sonic quería tener su "y vivieron felices por siempre" con el erizo ojirubi. Entrecerró sus ojos, recordado cuando se conocieron. Sintió que su vida tenia un nuevo valor y objetivo. Lejos de ser rivales, eran iguales como los lados de una moneda, no estaban destinados a estar separados, a estar peleados como muchos creen. El creía que el destino los junto para estar juntos, completándose.

Tantos planes y sueños se fueron al traste cuando el halcón se atrevió a fijarse en Shadow. En su Shadow.

-Maldito Babylon Rouge-susurro despacio y cada palabra con rencor impregnado hasta que cayo en cuenta de algo mientras abria los ojos recuperando el brillo

Y si Jet uso algo para atrapar al erizo negro? Después de todo, si no mal recordaba, el tenia nexos con esa chica egipcia.

Como buen héroe, salvaría a Shadow de las garras del mal. Levantándose del suelo sonriendo por esa revelación.

Si, salvaría a Shadow de ese ladrón. Jet lamentaría el día que se atrevió a fijarse en su igual.

Después de todo, el amor lo vence todo.

…

La noche había llegado a la ciudad, la luz de luna era opacada con facilidad por la artificial de edificios y autos pero lograba iluminar a dos amantes en un departamento.

Jet se había levantado a medianoche a buscar agua, al menos eso quería hacer hasta que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su espalda baja. Decidió volver a acostarse y acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.

-Novio…-susurro el ojiazul despacio, saboreando esas palabras. Nunca en sus sueños mas locos se había imaginado tener pareja, bueno, exceptuando una ocasión.

Pensó que se terminaría quedándose con Wave y listo pero ahora… miro el rostro durmiente de Shadow. Maldijo al erizo negro por hacerlo cambiar, madurar un poco mas, de llegar a… amarlo.

Si, esa era la palabra: amarlo.

Amaba a Shadow.

Al principio era una atracción peligrosa, aun con la propuesta del erizo de que el seria lo que el quisiera, estaba seguro que todo no le iría bien.

Jamás estuvo tan equivocado.

Jet tenia un ser que lo comprendía a hasta cierto punto.

Ambos crecieron ajenos al amor y cuando lo conocieron nada termino como esperaban. Habían perdido muchas cosas y seres queridos. Ambos tenian trabajos peligrosos y de dudosa reputacion. No sabia exactamente que era lo que hacia que estuviese enamorado de el.

Pero una vez Wave en su afan de grabarlos cada vez que tenian intimidad, menciono algo sensato: "si no sabes con exactitud porque te gusta, eso es amor".

Acaricio con cuidado el rostro del erizo, suspirando suavemente.

Jet estaba perdidamenre enamorado y estaba feliz con eso. Aun le costaba abrirse y decir lo que tenia guardado en el pecho.

-Yo…-trago saliva con dificultad, era la primera vez que lo decía y temía que la respuesta fuera como los de la cámara escondida, una broma cruel.

-Yo… te amo Shadow-susurro quedito, apenas y rompió el silencio de la habitación. Sus mejillas ardían y sentía sus ojos brillosos y mas húmedos de lo normal, así como el molesto espacio vacío en su pecho.

Había hecho un avance, logro decírselo… ahora faltaba hacerlo nuevamente cuando el erizo bicolor estuviera despierto.

-así que era eso-el halcón verde esmeralda abrió los ojos aterrado y vio como se incorporaba sobre el erizo negro de brillantes ojos rubí. Atrapándolo con su cuerpo.

Jet por primera vez en su vida, sintió el miedo. El verdadero, lejos de perder carreras o que lo pillaran los policías, era que había abierto su corazón, dejándolo expuesto, jamás en su vida había estado así de indefenso. Shadow tenia un enorme poder sobre el por eso.

Su padre le había advertido jamás permitirlo, así sufriría menos.

-Yo también te amo Jet-escucho la suave confesión del erizo.

-Shadow…-el halcón sentía que se le iba el aire, sabia que el hablaba en serio, las mejillas del erizo estaban levemente rojas y podía ver el leve temblor de sus hombros.

Comprendió de inmediato, el también tenia miedo de que fuese lastimado.

Dejo de pensar al sentir la boca de su novio besándole con suavidad. Sin poderlo evitar, sus plumas se esponjan, solo oye la suave risa del ojirubi.

-me gusta verte así, me es mas fácil acariciarte-el babylon rouge siente como una mano acaricia su pierna, subiendo y bajando, levantándola y doblándola.

Con cuidado, Shadow se acomoda entre las piernas del mas joven.

-ne, Shadow se gentil-Pidió Jet despacio y abrazando las caderas del mayor con sus piernas.

-eh? No yo… tenia esa intención-el erizo bicolor admite algo confundido. Solo quería acomodarse para besar mejor al halcón verde. Jet se sonroja por la revelación. Se sentía diferente, algo había cambiado.

Si antes habían tenido sexo como los dioses mandan y que la desgraciada de Wave tenia su repertorio de pornografía que había grabado sepa como lo hace, pero se estaba desviando mucho…

porque ahora era distinto? Ambos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pero Shadow fue el primero en hablar y acercarse besando a Jet, haciéndolo sonrojar mas.

-supongo que… iniciamos de nuevo-Jet solo sonríe enamorado y abraza besando al erizo.

Si, iban a iniciar una nueva etapa, la verdadera.

…

Habían transcurrido unos días calmadamente, incluso cuando robo unas esmeraldas caos de la base del junto con su equipo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, antes le importaba un comino regresar bien a casa, ahora no, tenia alguien esperándolo.

Sonrió cálido mirando el chocolate caliente frente a el. Que estúpido era… ahora que se acordaba mejor, el erizo negro le acompaño a hacer esa misión.

Eso es lo mejor de todo… que su Shadow fuera tan independiente de elegir con quien estar basado en su propio código.

Su shadow… le gustaba como calzaban esas dos palabras para el.

-Buenos días Jet-abre los ojos sorprendido y mira a su lado levantándose de golpe y derramando de su bebida. Ahí sentado en la banca estaba, Sonic usando una bufanda blanca y su semblante estaba muy tranquilo pero algo lo inquietaba.

-cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?!-exclamo recobrando su postura arrogante.

-no mucho en realidad-Jet noto extraño a su acompañante. Normalmente era mas enérgico, ahora estaba pensativo y la mirada sombría que tenia el erizo azul era de mas preocupante.

-sabes Jet, me entere que estas saliendo con alguien-

-Y eso a ti que?-

-No me gusta que toquen lo que es mio-Jet sintió un vuelco en el estomago, si admitía que ellos dos pasaron una noche juntos; a la fuerza aclarando; pero habia ocurrido. Ahora resulta que el erizo azul quería reclamarlo, que se joda.

-Pues te jodes. No te pertenezco- rechazo petulante.

-quien dijo que hablaba de ti-Sonic atino a ponerse de pie y mirar al halcón. En su interior, ganas le sobraban para matarle ahí mismo y hacerlo sufrir por cada beso que le había robado a Shadow.

-Entonces de que…-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el cuerpo le estremeció tal como un balde de agua fría cayendo en su cuerpo. Sabia de quien se trataba.

-No se que clase de artimaña usaste contra el pero no lo permitiré… el es mío y estamos destinados a estar-Sonic sonrió suavemente al dejar al descubierto los trapos sucios de Jet.

-Aléjate de el!-exclamo con furia, no lo permitirá, antes muerto que dejar que ese desquiciado arruinara una de las pocas cosas buenas de su vida, sino la única.

-estoy siendo caritativo contigo Jet-sonrió con falsa amabilidad.

-lárgate con tu caridad a otro lado, yo no voy a renunciar a Shadow-miro con firmeza y furia. Sonic dejo de sonreí, mirándolo con severidad.

-te di una oportunidad de hacer esto fácil Jet. Pero suponía que te resistirás e intentas separar a los verdaderos amantes. No se que artimaña usante para atrapar a mi Shadow Pero no funcionara-camina y se acerca al halcón que le mataba con la mirada.

-nos veremos pronto Jet, ojala para ese tiempo reconsideres y decidas alejarte de mi Shadow-

-entonces espera sentado-

El erizo azul se aleja calmado como si nada dejando un muy cabreado halcon. Al menos eso aparentaba.

Sonic nunca pensó esta posibilidad de encontrar a su rival perfecto, el único que había logrado vencerlo en lo que verdaderamente le importaba, pero haria lo mismo que en sus juegos cuando un villano esta de mas peligroso…

 _eliminarlo_.

He aquí el fin.

Me encanto como van trascurriendo las cosas en esta saga "perfect"

Como notaron Sonic ha subido de nivel ya no es un enamorado normal ahora es un obsesivo estilo yuno Gasai. La mayoria de los fics que leo del sonadow, ponen a Sonic como un martir o un seme ocurrente, hay que darle otro papel que tiene bien oculto, en los juegos se ve y en la serie pero no es muy comun.

Kiaaa la relacion de Jet y Shadow avanza mas. Jet se nota mas como un chico inseguro sobre las emociones ya que en los juegos es mas atrevido pero se nota a lenguas que aun no se embarcaba al terreno romantico, es mas honesto consigo mismo y con Shadow. Lo cual es mi objetivo (ojala lo este cumpliendo)

Shadow no quise cambiarle mucho porque esta saga, a pesar de ser el seme, esta centrada en las emociones y acciones de Jet y Sonic.

Y se ha declarado la guerra entre estos dos, díganmel a quien prefieren y porque, eso me inspiraria a dar motivos a estos dos.


End file.
